FN SCAR-L
The Combat Rifle (also referred to as the Desert Rifle or SCAR) is a second-tier Assault Rifle variant that has a capacity of 60 rounds per magazine. Unlike the other assault rifles, it fires three-round burst. Holding down the trigger button will continually fire three round bursts, unlike burst rifles in most games, where you have to continually press the trigger button. Sustained bursts make for a more accurate spread of fire than the M-16, with improved ammo conservation. Differences The Combat Rifle fires in three-round bursts, as opposed to full-automatic, which translates the 60-round magazine to 20 shots. The individual bursts are highly accurate, and the weapon is still greatly accurate when running or being hit by Infected. DPS is higher than the Assault Rifle, but lower than the AK-47, and the reload time is the longest of the Assault Rifles; it takes a full three seconds to reload. Pros * Great accuracy for an Assault Rifle, particularly on the run and when being attacked * Higher DPS than the Assault Rifle making it a far better alternative. * Good at taking down Hordes when continually firing. * Good accuracy when you are running. * Works well with a Laser Sight. * Quite powerful at taking down Special Infected and quite good at dealing with the Tank. * Works well with explosive ammunition and incendiary ammunition. * "Middle of the road" assault rifle. It balances stopping power and damage with accuracy and range, making it good for any situation. Cons * Longest reloading time for an Assault Rifle. * If you continually fire you will find yourself running low on ammo quite often. Tactics * The Combat Rifle is as accurate as M16, but fires set 3 round bursts. It works well for picking off Special Infected at a distance in a pinch. * The Combat Rifle's ability to continually fire bursts as long as the trigger is held down makes it an effective weapon for taking down hordes, but melee weapons are recommended as ammo can quickly become scarce this way. * A total of 420 ammo translates to 140 shots, so be sure to watch your ammunition count and use your secondary weapon when appropriate. * The reload speed on the Combat Rifle is slower than the other Assault Rifles, so be sure to reload only when you find a suitable interlude. * Very effective "on the run," due to high accuracy when moving. * The Combat Rifle is incredibly useful for taking down groups of Infected. A single shot will result in three bullets, so make sure you add a bit of spread to your shooting. * The Combat Rifle has the highest ammo capacity compared to the other assault rifles, allowing you to shoot for a while before having to reload. Because of the high ammo capacity, you will get a lot of ammo to use for Explosive Ammunition and Incendiary Ammunition. Notes * The combat rifle is modeled after the FN SCAR-L. The flashlight is mounted via cable ties, although the real-life counterpart features a foregrip RIS rail for just that purpose. There is, however, some implied nature of desperation in L4D2, and it was most likely a decision made to show that people were making do with what they had. * The FN SCAR stands for "Special Forces Combat Assault Rifle" and is used primarily by the US Special Operation Command, indicating the possible presence of US Special Forces. * The in-game commentary states that the rifles were diverted from being shipped to the Middle East to being shipped back home to control the infection. This is untrue, FN SCAR was not in service at the production or release of the game. It is likely the weapon is meant to be a modernized variant of the M16, such as the M16A4, which would explain the burst-capability. * In real life, the FN SCAR series fires in full-automatic with no option for three round bursts, while the M16A2 (M16 Assault Rifle in-game)fires in three-round bursts in real life. holding the Combat Rifle.]] * The reload animation in game is unnecessary. When the SCAR is depleted of ammunition, the bolt automatically locks back, allowing the user to rapidly replace the magazine and press the bolt-release. * In real life, the SCAR shares ammo with the M-16 and uses 30-round magazines, rather than the 60 (SCAR) and 50 (M16) round magazines in-game. * The FN SCAR in game is modeled after the SCAR-L (5.56x45mm), while the model texture lists it as a SCAR-H (7.62x51mm). * Despite being an Assault Rifle variant, the Combat Rifle doesn't have a Tier 1 counterpart. * Using your melee attack between shots (after the first shot or two is fired) stops the three round burst. * When firing and shifting aim at the same time, 3 individual shots can be spread over a distance, making it possible to shoot 3 different targets at the same time. * The rifle is referred to as "desert rifle" in the developer's console. * The safety is in the "Safe" position meaning that it should be impossible to fire the rifle. Category:Left 4 Dead 2